New Super Hero: Captin Youth
by Thorfan4ever
Summary: This story is about a young boy, Zach, and his siblings and how Iron Man and Thor find out they have superhero powers! It isn't a surprise to the kids but it is to Iron Man and Thor. Find out how they cope with this new discovery in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers. I do own my character Zack. **

**A/N:I'd like to thank my sister sailoruranusfan4ever for helping me with my story**

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Zack I'm a 11-year-old boy. Mine and Catherine's birthday is in a couple of days. I like hanging out with friends and I like playing volleyball, and Basketball. I have two brothers and three sisters they are : Eric, Nick, Valerie, Catherine, and Julie those are my five siblings. Eric is 15 Nick is 14 Valerie is 17 Catherine is my twin and Julie is Valerie's twin. Now on to the story.

**Ch.1 New Super Hero : Captain Youth**

"Ouch" not again that's like the tenth time I tripped over my shoe lace on the way to school. I was walking with my sisters to school and these three girls started picking on them so I told them to back off but they wouldn't listen and kept picking on them so I just yelled at them "F***ING QUIT PICKING ON THEM OR ELSE" then they started running away. So we kept on walking then our brothers started walking with us the rest of the way to school. We got to school and we were a couple of minutes late but the teacher didn't care. It was math class for Eric and I, it is on the fifth floor and we're on the first floor and it takes ten minutes to get there. we're there at 9:56 but there was no math today because the math teacher was gone. "I had nothing to do for one hour" said Eric Zack said "you can hang out with me" "NO" said Eric "why" "because I hang out with you like every day at home I don't want to hang out with you at school" said "fine I'll go hang out with Nick." So I went to go hang with Nick but he didn't want to so he went to ask Catherine she said"ok" so they went for a walk until their next class in an hour.

They went walking to Tim Horton's for some doughnuts then Nick and Eric come just because they're having doughnuts . "They're jerks" said Catherine. Then they started walking back they made it back in time for their next class which is French , Nick, Catherine, Valerie, and I are in French class. When we're in French class the teacher asked us what our names were and we had to say it in French. After French class we had lunch so I went and sat with a couple of my friends because I like never get to see them all at school except at lunch and after school. Lunch time is over now it is English on the second floor. We only had like 5 minutes to get there and we were on the fourth floor. So all of us ran to English class. We got there ten minutes late the teacher was mad at us. The teacher sent us to the office for an hour that's how mad she was. Then the principal suspended us for about a week. So we went home about an hour early because of that. Our mother got so mad and grounded us for three days. So we all went to our rooms and started listening to music. Then after my mom went to sleep and we snuck out of the house through the windows. She heard some banging and said"What are you guys doing" we just kept on climbing out the window. We walked all the way to my friend's house his name is Jordan. We went knocking on his door and he yelled"HEY COME TO THE BACKYARD" we all said"ok." We went to the back and he was carrying five little puppies. There were 3 black and white ones and 2 orange ones. Their names are Tiger, Pickle, Spike, Grape, who is female, and Nikki, who is also obviously female.

We began playing with the puppies when his mom called us in because our mom was on the phone. "I think she knows where we are." Catherin says "NO SHIT SHERLOCK" We go inside and sit at the table getting a scolding from our mom who is on speaker phone. Our mom grounded us for another two weeks. We walk home and as soon as we get in the door mom tells us to go straight to our rooms. I'm in my room reading the news paper article about my favorite superhero Thor, when I hear Valerie yell, "MOM ITS NOT YOUR CHOICE WHO I DATE I'M SEVENTEEN YEARS OLD!" I go down stairs to see Valerie crying and mom with her hands through her hair. "Nikita, I don't think that Valerie dating Matthew is such a bad thing, I like the kid he's a good role model for the young ones and he's a wonderful hunter he's also good to Valerie, as well he's very respectful." Dad says trying to calm both Valerie and my mother. "Dad is right mom I like Matthew." "thank you dad" said Valerie.


	2. Ch 2 Kid Heros

**Ch.2 Kid Heros **

The next day someone came knocking on the door. Valerie said " I got it" so she went to go get it. The person at the door was Matthew. Matthew asked if he can visit Eric and my dad said "ok he's up stairs in his bedroom." So Matthew went up stairs knocked on the door and Eric said "Come in." Eric was playing Black Ops 2 on his X-Box 360. Matthew asked if he can play with him and he said " Yes."

Two hours later Valerie barged into Eric's room and said "Matthew do you want to go out" Matthew said " I will tell you in a bit." Then Valerie went down to her room and Matthew came knocking on her door and said "The answer to your question is yes." Valerie was so happy she went into the living room and yelled " MATTHEW SAID YES." Our dad said " Good for you." Then Valerie went to go tell Julie that Matthew said yes and Julie said "Cool, I dated him a few days ago and he broke up with me yesterday in front of the school at the assembly he might do that to you but at recess." Then Valerie went running to her room crying because of what Julie said to her. Then her phone started ringing she picked it up it was their trainer so she went to go get her brothers and sisters to go to the mall. Valerie said "We have to go to the mall because there is something going on and get your suits for when we have to fight."So they all went to go get their suits.  
Eric said "Let's go."

An hour later they arrived at the mall and they seen two people fighting and they just joined without asking. The two people were Thor and Iron Man. They where so surprised to see 6 young people fighting with them. Then Thor asked what their names where and Zack said "Hi my name is Zack and these are my brothers and sisters Eric, Nick, Catherine, Julie, and Valerie."  
Thor replied "Hi my name is Thor and that over there is Iron Man." So then they were helping Iron Man and Thor fight the villains. After they were done fighting them they went back home.

When we got home our parents yelled " WHERE WERE YOU GUYS, AREN'T YOU GUYS GROUNDED!"  
Eric said "Ya we're grounded but we had to go somewhere."  
Valerie bursted out "WE ARE SUPERHEROES, WE DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU UNTIL TOMORROW!" Their dad started laughing until Thor and Iron Man came knocking on the door and said "Thank you for helping us defeat those guys."  
"You're welcome," said Eric.  
Then our dad said "Now I believe you."  
Then Matthew came down from Eric's room and said "Valerie I don't want to say this but I'm breaking up with you." After when Matthew left Valerie went crying in her room again.  
Then Julie came and said "Or he will just break up with you in front of your whole family."

Two hours later it was 12:00 a.m and Valerie was still crying. She stopped crying at about 12:30 a.m. The next day, at 11:00 a.m Matthew came over to appoligize Valerie answered it and said " Matthew I don't like you anymore." Then after she said that, she slammed the door on his face. After Matthew just left and never talked to her or her family again.

Five hours later Matthew came back and asked Julie out and she said " I will go out with you only if you don't break up with me on the first day we started dating." So then Matthew went back home until school started. Valerie went upstairs to go get her brothers and sisters to go to school. On the way to school these five guys came up to them and started pushing them around then Matthew came with Thor and Iron Man then Valerie asked " How do you know them he said " I know them because I'm also a superhero." They were all shoked except Eric cause he already knew he was a superhero because he told him will playing on the x-Box. Then Matthew, Thor, and Iron Man started fighting them. They defeated them in 20 seconds " Thats a new record" Said Zack. Then Valerie says " I love you Matthew." Then Julie shouts " He's already taken." Then Valerie runs home and starts crying Then Matthew says "Wait."Valerie says " Ok Matthew."


End file.
